Amor de hermano
by Alice In Funnyland
Summary: Una carta, una cadena de e-mails, un amor enfermo. Por un descuido, Rin Kagamine se entera de los sentimientos que su hermano, Len Kagamine, tiene por ella. "Porque lo que yo siento por ti, no es precisamente un amor de hermanos, Rin."
1. La carta

**¡ALOH! Biennn puss buenas tardes, noches, maññanas ¿Madrugadas? Nahhh no creo..Espero lo disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esto con motivos de entretener :D**

* * *

><p><em>Sufro por tu culpa ¿Estás contenta, acaso? Odio que me quieras por lo que nos une, porque odio todo aquello que nos une. Tú sabes perfectamente porque ¿igual quieres las razones? <em>

_¡TEAMOTEAMOTEAMOTEAMO! Eres mi todo y mi nada, Rin. Eres mi necesidad y mi locura. Eres la imperfección perfeccionada. Eres mi sueño y mi pesadilla. Eres mi hermana, confidente, y el amor de mi vida._

_¿Le ves sentido? Espero que no, porque eso significa que no te habías dado cuenta, pero si te diste cuenta, pues sí, soy un enfermo…_

_Porque amo el sufrimiento que me traes, porque eso es lo me hace avanzar y seguir existiendo, porque el dolor me hace sentir viv. Creo que estoy más enfermo de lo que pensaba._

_Dolor es amor, amor es dolor._

_Si, te amo pequeña princesa, y no puedo evitarlo._

_Es por eso que te odio. Cuando estas con Dell, te odio. Cuando me llamas "hermano", te odio. Cuando me ignoras, te odio. Cuando me hablas, te amo. Cuando me miras, te adoro. Cuando me sonríes, me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti._

_¡Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE HACERLO, BAKA!_

_Por eso te ruego que no me odies. Porque gracias a ti, se el dolor que el odio trae, y no me gustaría que tu sintieras eso. No, no me gustaría. ¡ME SENTIRÍA MUERTO!_

_Y por eso, te dejo esta carta, porque no puedo dejar de amarte y de odiarte, y porque no puedo apartarme de ti._

_No te asustes, prometo no hacerte daño, no estoy tan enfermo como se que piensas._

**Arrugué **la hoja molesto, ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? El lleno bote de basura me dice que al menos 20 veces ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Escribir cosas cursis para esconder mis frustrados sentimientos era lo que más me gustaba hacer por las tardes, como cualquier adolescente.

Digo, no es tan fácil estar enamorado de tu hermana gemela, y lo es mucho menos vivir con ello. Pero tampoco es como que haya algo para evitarlo. Porque si la gente pudiera desenamorarse y enamorarse cada vez que quisiera, la vida sería un mucho fácil. Pero como la facilidad está prohibida en esta vida…

Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es callarlo y seguir viviendo como si la vida fuera un pastel de chocolate. Cremoso, dulce y misterioso.

Además, como la ley dice que todo tiene un lado tan negativo como positivo, pues podría decirse que a veces era divertido. Era un juego de escondite, claro que el que se escondía no era nadie más que mi secreto, y a mí se me podían arrancar unas cuantas sonrisas cuando veía la cara confundida de mi hermana por las indirectas que le mandaba cuando preguntaba cosas respecto a mi vida amorosa.

Abrí mi correo electrónico, harto de tener que pensar en algo tan desastroso como el amor y buscando como distraerme. Últimamente, me había dado por no salir de casa. La razón: las fuertes lluvias que habían diariamente, pues vivíamos en una ciudad que le daba mucho por regarnos. Me gustaba mojarme, pero siendo un adolescente de dieciséis años, era algo extraño que yo saliera a hacerlo, y como a mi padre no le gustaba lo que no fuera calificado como algo normal por la sociedad para conservar su imagen y trabajo, teníamos la orden de no salir, a menos que quisiera un castigo. Admito que me trae muchos recuerdos, pero no lo disfruto tanto a menos que lo haga con aquella rubia bipolar… si, los correos electrónicos no son tan útiles como yo pensaba.

Abrí uno por uno, arrepintiéndome de haber abandonado mi correo por un rato, pues la larga fila de correos lo hacía ver como una tarea difícil. Hasta que encontré uno que me llamó más la atención.

_Amor de hermanos…_

Gran nombre para un correo. Aunque el contenido fuera sentimental y cursi, el simple nombre me hizo odiarlo. No hacia más que recordarla, y lo cierto es que no había cosa que no me recordara a ella. No pude evitar sonreír al ver el final del texto… siempre pidiéndote que mandes las cadenitas. La gente era realmente patética, miren que crear un e-mail de este tipo… Pensándolo bien, tal vez yo deba de hacer uno.

Una vez que terminé con la laptop, recosté mi cabeza sobre el escritorio para pensar en mi siguiente, y nada entretenedora, actividad. Aunque entre mas pensaba, más se cerraban mis ojos, dándome cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza que sentía era producto del sueño. Terminé quedándome dormido, tal vez decidiendo realizar esa actividad, quien sabe…

Empecé a escuchar un ruido por mi ventana, eran unos suaves golpecitos, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertarme.

Levanté la cabeza alarmado, esperando tal vez encontrarme con el señor que me disparaba en la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, mucho fue mi alivio al ver que no había nada parecido en mi habitación. Y no pude evitar darme un pequeño golpe en la frente al recordar el "te lo dije" que mi hermana, mama y papa me habían dicho justo antes de sentarme a ver esa película de terror ayer por la noche.

Me guie rápidamente por mi desordenado cuarto, tropezando levemente con la ropa que escondía al suelo completamente al suelo. Hasta que llegué a la ventana. La lluvia se había calmado, pero las gotas seguían sin dejarme ver por mi ventana, así que no tuve más remedio que abrirla.

Una brisa fría -helada para especificar- chocó contra mi cara, pasando al cuarto que tan difícil se me hizo calentar. Pero a pesar de eso, lo que me hizo sentir verdaderamente frío, fue la figura rubia que se encontraba bajo mi ventana.

-¡perdón! ¿¡te desperté!- gritó Rin entre risas. Desde abajo parecía una pequeña hadita. Menuda y preciosa.

-¡No! ¡Estaba haciendo la tarea! No como otros.- Le moleste, queriendo hacerla enojar.

-Ah ¡Me alegro!- Dijo después de soltar un bufido enojado. Sonreí. Se había enojado.

Nos observamos en aquello que yo denomine 5 minutos, hasta que rompí el hielo, esperando a que la incomodidad se derritiera junto con él.

- ¿¡Y así es como despiertas a tus amigos!? ¡Te quedarás sola algún día! Me observó como si estuviera herida, pero luego recupero su compostura, haciendo que yo me extrañase más de lo que hago normalmente.

-¡En realidad venía a invitarte a jugar conmigo!

-¿afuera? ¿¡Entre tanta lluvia!- pregunte esperando que el sonrojo no se me notase. _Conmigo_, había dicho…

- ¡Claro! No se te vayan a mojar las uñas- empezó a reír, haciendo que mi sonrisa y sonrojo aumentaran- Eres como una florecita ¡Tonto Julieto!

-¿Julieto?- Solté la risa floja.

-¡pues yo no puedo ser Julieta! ¡Yo soy la que viene a cantarte bajo tu ventana! - Eso hizo darme cuenta de un pequeño y obvio detalle…

-¡Rin! ¡Entra ahora mismo! ¡Vas a pescar un resfriado!

-¡No quiero!

-¿Pero porqué?

-Porque se está muy divertido acá afuera Len.- Gritó, mientras chapoteaba en los charcos. En los fríos y mojados charcos de agua… ¡Dios! ¡Tenía que sacarla de ahí!-Claro que tu no lo sabes ¡Tal vez si salieras!

-Pues entonces ponte una chamarra-dije sin prestarle atención a su anterior comentario, preocupado de pies a cabeza.

-¡No quiero!

-¡¿Pero entonces que quieres?!

-¡Que bajes conmigo! ¡Si no dormiré acá afuera!

-Pero Rin…

-¡No quiero!

-¡Ese no es mi problema!- Continué, sintiéndome por un momento como mi madre. Temblé con terror ¡Yo no quería ser como mi madre!- ¡Te la pones porque te la pones!- Pero sonaba exactamente igual que ella…

-¡Ese si es tu problema!- Dijo Rin, mientras daba vueltas aparentado ser un avioncito.- ¡porque solo me la pondré si bajas a jugar conmigo!

-Pero Rin…- Era mi frase célebre.

-¡Pero nada Len!

Así fue como me arme de valor para bajar, pero antes, me di rápido la vuelta para acomodar un poco el desastre que había en el suelo, pues estaba seguro de que si mi mama lo veía, le daría uno de esos mini-infartos tan comunes en ella. Luego tomé mi impermeable y bajé enfrentado a la lluvia y la razón de mis nervios y temores.

-¿Ves? ¡No fue tan difícil! Solo son 15 escalones- dijo mi gemela mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Mi cuerpo se heló al recibir ese, accidentalmente, sexy guiño. Diablos, ya comenzaba a temblar por la lluvia, porque era por la lluvia ¿Cierto?

Perseguí a Rin un buen rato, porque ella luchaba en contra de ponerse su chamarra. Pero llegó el momento y la alcancé, entonces jugamos por un rato. Chapoteamos, nos mojamos y nos correteamos durante toda la tarde. Casi no tuvimos accidentes, menos por la vez en que Rin resbaló y tuve que sostenerla, entonces ambos caímos al suelo. Recuerdo perfectamente el dolor en la rodilla al caer, pero que al ver que Rin estaba bien, lo ignoré.

En fin, todo fue bien. Era como cualquier tarde lluviosa en Tokio. Hasta que llegó ese momento…

Rin me tomó de la mano, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara con el tacto y haciendo que me sorprendiera de sobremanera.

Eso no estuvo tan mal, siempre me tomaba de la mano, y aunque todavía lograba ponerme nervioso, ya era una costumbre.

Lo peor vino después, cuando se acercó a mí. Se acercó tanto, que podía oír alto y claro cada uno de sus latidos, que graciosamente coordinaban perfectamente con los míos. Y luego me besó. No fue un beso en la frente, como los que yo solía darle, o en la mejilla, como los que ella me daba cuando nos reconciliábamos. No, fue un puro y casto beso en la boca.

Mi corazón se paró, mi mente se desconecto y mis ojos se abrieron de forma inhumana. Fue rápido y sencillo, tan solo fue un rocé, pero aún así fue demasiado para mí. Tomé y saqué aire rápidamente, sin darle el tiempo a mis pulmones para hacer su trabajo. Mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, y yo pensaba que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Como pude, la miré seriamente, esperando por una explicación, esperando que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto. Pero era verdad, me había besado. A mí, el chico que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella. Su hermano. Ella solo dijo esto:

-Lo siento. Solo quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo, Len.- Y rió. Rió, y yo tuve que bajar la mirada a mi pecho para comprobar que mi corazón seguía ahí. Después de ello me pegó en el hombro, y salió corriendo, dejándome débil y mareado.

Casi juré que lo hizo a posta. Que fue una cruel forma de burlarse de mí. Pero la manera en que me miró al separarse de mí; fue demasiado honesta como para siquiera molestarme. Aún así, me dolió. Me dolió porque casi muero de felicidad y no debió de ser así; porque mientras que yo moría de felicidad, ella solo lo hizo por querer compartir ese momento conmigo, su hermano.

Odiaba mi vida. De verdad que si.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Entré a la habitación de mi sucio gemelo, encontrándome con todo tipo de ropa y objetos descansando sobre el suel. No me esperaba menos. Ay, que mi hermano es tan él, que no creo que nunca cambie. Aunque tampoco creo querer que lo haga.

Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, así que me fue difícil encaminarme a su cama. Además, con tantos obstáculos en el suelo, lo único que hacía era tropezar.

-¡Hey, Len! Despierta que llegamos tarde- Pase la mano sobre la cama, esperando encontrarme con mi rubio hermano, pero lo único que quedaba de él era su calor.- ¿Pero qué…?

Tal vez había ido al baño, pero conociéndolo mejor que nadie, sabía que iba a regresar a acostarse nada más terminar, sin darse cuenta realmente de que ya era de día. Así que lo esperé sentada en la cama, observando cada detalle de la habitación de mi hermano. Amaba sus cosas, no era que compartiéramos los mismos gustos, pero las amaba por el simple hecho de ser de él, por ser suyas. Por eso, cuando el salía de repente, a mi me gustaba sentarme en su cama y observar hasta los más oscuros rincones. Aunque esta vez, hubo algo que me llamo más la atención.

Había un bote de basura azul, totalmente lleno de papeles. Tal vez eran cuentos suyos, con lo mucho que le gustaba escribir no me sorprendería. Sabía que estaba mal el querer verlas, pero tampoco es como si pudiera evitar la curiosidad.

"_La curiosidad mató al gato_" no pude evitar recordar ese dicho mientras desarrugaba el papel y leía detenidamente el contenido de este.

-Hey Rin ¿qué sucede?- dijo el rubio recién bañado que se encontraba detrás de mí.- Rin, ¿Qué estás leyendo?-preguntó alarmado.- Rin….- Su voz triste y preocupada zumbaba en mis oídos, como todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

Jamás desee tanto haberle hecho caso a los dichos de mi querida abuela.

* * *

><p><strong>INCESTUOSO, CURSI, ESTUPIDO, ¡¿Qué DIABLOS ES ESO?! ¡Todos esos comentarios se aceptan cálidamente en esta página! el punto es que comenten ¡FLOJOS xD! ¿<strong>

**CANTEN CONMIGO! Picar, EEESCRIIIBIR, enviar! MUCHAS SONRISAS! :3**

**Bueno igual gracias por leer.**

**¡Chaito!**


	2. Y el final es el final

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! :D ¡Así es, amados lectores! Al fin me decidí por continuar esta historia.**

**Hubo gente que me pidió que la continuara, y como yo no se decir que no pue' :3. ¡TADÁ! Espero no defraudarlos D:**

**Llevo meses intentando escribir este capitulo ¡PERO FUE TAN DIFÍCIL! Comí helado, fui al parque, vi muchas peliculas ¡HASTA LLEGUE A VER TITANIC! con tal de inspirarme. Pero noup, es un capitulo rebelde.**

**Y se que es poquito para tanto tiempo. PEEEEEEEEEEEEERO, es que aun no termino :3**

**Ya estaba a punto de terminarlo, cuando me dí cuenta de lo depresivo que era D: ¡YO QUERÍA QUE LEN FUERA FELIZ! Por eso lo reescribí ¡Y WALÁ! En un día, ya estuvo ;D**

**Aunque creo que el otro es mas real... **

**Este terminó siendo un final feliz para todos. Jajaja terminó muy Disney xD. Pero es que me gusta leer finales tristes ¡NO ESCRIBIRLOS! D:**

**Tal vez lo termine y lo suba como un segundo final. Así ustedes deciden cual prefieren :)**

**Espero que les guste, mis amados c:**

**¡Nos vemos abajini!**

* * *

><p>Me agarré con fuerza los brazos, sin temor a arañarme. Me clavé con fuerza mis uñas, sin temor a sangrar. Me mordí con ímpetu la lengua, no temía el perderla. Me jalé los vellos, me encajé las uñas en todo lo que pude, me pellizqué por todos lados, sin temer al dolor. Porque en el fondo quería arañarme; quería sangrar; quería perder la lengua, con tal de quedar callado y dejar de lastimar a los que amo; quería sufrir, quería al dolor. Solo el dolor me ayudaba a aceptar de poco en poco la realidad. Algún día sufriría tal grado, que aceptaría por completo que esta era mi vida…<p>

Observé sus rubios cabellos, encajando un poco más las uñas en mis brazos, para detener el deseo de acariciarlo. Observé su blanca piel, que apenas podía diferenciar del blanco vestido; esa porcelana que mis labios morían por besar. Sus rosados labios, esos tan prohibidos que daría lo que fuera por probar al menos una vez. Esos ojos, cuyo color era mi favorito, y que sin embargo cuando veía ese color en los míos, no resultaba tan hermoso…

Y su sonrisa.

Esa era la única razón por la que estaba allí. Era por ella que soportaba ese dolor, y cualquier otra cosa. Me orientaba, y me regía. Tenía un descomunal poder en mí. La amaba tanto. Era simple y sencillamente la razón mi me existencia, porque yo haría lo que fuese necesario para ver al menos un rayito de ella. Su sonrisa era mi debilidad.

Por ella lograba soportar a la gente, al lugar, a las decoraciones, a las constantes preocupaciones sobre el pastel o el vestido, su prometido, la fuerte punzada en mi pecho…

Todo.

Aunque tuviera que repetírmelo un millón de veces al día para no salir huyendo de esa viviente pesadilla.

-Yo, Dell Yowane, te tomo a ti, Rin Kagamine, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Yo debería estar en su lugar. Yo debería ser quien diga esas palabras, quien sonría de esa forma y tuviera ese brillo en los ojos.

-Yo, Rin Kagamine, te tomo a ti, Dell Yowane, como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Debería ser a mi quien Rin dirija esas palabras. Debería mirarme a mí de esa forma, aquella en la que dos personas parecen verse y enamorarse mil veces más en un segundo. Debería ser a mi quien le tome las manos.

-Rin Kagamine ¿aceptas a Dell Yowane como tu esposo- El sacerdote colocó una mirada de ternura sobre ambos novios. Yo quería vomitar.- amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe? Sentía una barbaridad de emociones revolverse en mi estomago. Por Moisés, estaba a punto de vomitar.

_Vamos, di que no._

-Acepto.

Sentí una nueva puñalada en el pecho, abriendo la herida de la primera que sentí; hacía doce años, cuando vi las lágrimas de Rin al leer mi carta.

-Si alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse a esta unión que habla ahora o calle para siempre...

_¡Yo! ¡Yo sé! Te amo, Rin. Quiero que seas feliz, pero quiero que lo seas conmigo._

Pero no dije nada.

Y si, tal vez yo era quien debería estar ahí, compartiendo ese momento con ella, abrazándola, sonriéndole, mirándola con ese inmenso amor de ser correspondido, uniendo nuestras manos como un símbolo de lo que fuimos, éramos y seríamos.

Pero sin embargo, no lo hice.

Por qué Rin Kagamine es mi hermana y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

Por ello me tocaba estar ahí, sentado, observando cómo se besaba con la persona que me había robado mi lugar, y que aún así le debía todo. Porque el si iba a hacerla feliz como ella merecía, y yo no tenía palabras para agradecerle por ello.

Y sé lo masoquista que había sido de mi parte el ayudar con los preparativos, calmar las preocupaciones tan comunes y sencillas de la novia, consolarla, prometerle que todo iba a salir bien; compartir tardes de hombres con el novio y hacerle jurar que la haría feliz; siempre sonreír; abrazar a todo mundo, poner sus problemas por delante de las míos, estar ahí en todo momento. Y finalmente, presenciar la boda entera.

Pero cuando Rin bajo del altar, tomada de la mano de su nuevo esposo, con esa inmensa sonrisa envuelta en lágrimas, fue una de las imágenes más hermosas que he visto en mi vida. Todavía la tengo grabada en mi mente para repetirla cuantas veces quiera. Y cuando entre todos los invitados, me dirigió su mirada a mí; esa mirada tan llena de amor y confianza que hacía estremecer cada fibra de mi ser, porque sabía que esa mirada era para mí, Len kagamine, y para nadie más… Supe que cada lágrima, cada coraje, cada punzada, había valido completamente la pena.

Y yo no haría nada que estuviera en mis manos para cambiar ese momento.

3.-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-33-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Esa era una de las pocas veces donde podía agradecer mi extremada preocupación por todo lo me rodeara, lo supe cuando sentí el frío intentar colarse entre mi sudadera. Todas esas mujeres con sus vestidos que cubrían menos de un taparrabos, debían de estarme viendo con odio. Si no fuera porque estaba de un humor de mierda, ya se la habría prestado a la primera señorita que hubiera visto. También agradecí por ello. No era que me agradara estar en esos humores y dejar de lado mi caballerosidad, pero no creía estar de buen humor en un largo tiempo, y un resfriado no ayudaría en lo absoluto.

El suave viento soplo sobre mis cabellos, y lejos de molestarme, me estremecí de placer. Era una bella noche, mucho más bella que cualquiera que hubiera visto en un largo tiempo. Admiré con sorpresa como cada sonido, movimiento y olor creaban todo un espectáculo que resultaba injusto que el ojo humano pudiera observar. La Luna era redonda y brillante ese día, alumbrando cada esquina de la ciudad sin la necesidad de la ayuda de un foco alguno. Era preciosa. Y a mi parecer, las estrellan brillaban más que nunca. Era simple y sencillamente la noche perfecta para casarse.

Suspiré con cansancio. No era posible que me pasara esto a mí. Tal vez mis acciones no hayan sido las mejores, pero era un humano, cualquiera se equivocaba. Podría asegurar que no merecía todo ese dolor.

Podía escuchar la música detrás de mí, recordándome que la realidad esperaba. Pero quería quedarme ahí, en ese patio disfrazado de paraíso, donde el dolor no era más que un oscuro recuerdo. Y aunque en ese momento me encontraba embriagado por el frío y el suave ronroneo de las hojas y pétalos de las plantas, sentía esa pesadez en mis hombros. Esa pesadez llamada cobardía.

Me sobé la frente con lástima. Solo era un triste cobarde. Hasta yo sentía vergüenza de mi mismo.

-¿Len?

Me voltee con cuidado para no derramar el vino de la copa. Allí estaba el centro de mi universo, tan bella con ese sencillo vestido blanco de manta y ese grande suéter de lana. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. La luna la hacía ver verdaderamente perfecta.

-Princesa…

Ella me sonrió de vuelta, acercándose con calma. Sus pequeños píes se encontraban descalzos y me pregunté si se habría estremecido al rozarlos con el rocío del pasto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te estás perdiendo de toda la diversión, Len.- Logré captar el tono de sarcasmo en su voz, haciéndome reír involuntariamente.

-Solo salí por un poco de aire, ya sabes, para recargar mis baterías antes de saltar de nuevo a la fiesta.

Su suave risa me puso la piel de gallina. Era mejor que cualquier sinfonía.

- Buena idea. Meiko ha comenzado a bailar sobre las mesas, necesitaremos refuerzos para sacarla de allí.- Dijo con esa sonrisa burlona.

-O tal vez solo deberíamos bailar junto a ella, tú sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.

Rin rió de nuevo, haciendo que una larga corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi ser. Se acercó más a mí, sin abandonar su sonrisa, para tomarme la mano. Brinqué al sentir su cálido contacto, pero aún así apreté gustoso.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero solo he logrado que mamá me regañe.- Soltó un bufido enojado. Reí de nuevo, con esa sinceridad con la que solo ella podía hacerme reír.- No entiendo, yo soy la novia aquí ¿Por qué yo no puedo bailar sobre las mesas? Prefiero las despedidas de soltera, hay más alcohol y no hay reglas.

Dejé de escuchar luego de oír la palabra "novia". Prefería que me torturaran con una gran variedad de utensilios, antes que seguir escuchando cualquier mención del tema.

Rin paró de hablar para mirarme, abriendo los ojos con culpabilidad conforme comprendía la situación. Apretó mi mano con cariño, yo respondí sin ser todavía muy consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-Lo siento, a veces lo olvido.- Me sonrió a modo de disculpa, con la culpa tatuada en el rostro. Solo me hizo sentir peor, pues odiaba que se sintiera así por mí.

-No te preocupes, cualquiera lo olvidaría.- Le regresé la sonrisa, esperando que se sintiera mejor.- Soy tu hermano, es normal que a veces olvides esas cosas.

Se mordió el labio, y asintió, pero yo sabía que cada uno de esos pequeños deslices hacía que la culpa la carcomiera. Mire sus labios, pensando que solo lo hacía para provocarme, aún sabiendo que ella no haría nada de eso. Al menos a mí no.

Compartimos una hermosa vista de la Luna y un sentimiento de serenidad que solo podíamos sentir con la compañía del otro. El silencio en el ambiente, me hacía sentir una calidez en el pecho, disfrutando cada instante de esos momentos. Apreté su mano de nuevo, esperando que nunca terminara esto. Y la vista, era más que bella. Con sus cabellos de oro siendo alumbrados por la luna y sus ojos siendo los reflejos de esta, parecía, sin exagerar ni una pizca, un mismísimo ángel caído del cielo. Tuve que apartar la vista para que no viera mi creciente sonrojo. Quise decirle que se fuera de ahí, que hacía frió y que no quería que enfermara, pero… Todo era tan perfecto, tan colorido, que temía que cuando ella se fuera, todo volviera ser gris.

La necesitaba tanto…

-Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre…

Brinqué un poco sorprendido al encontrarme con el silencio roto. La observé confundido.

-¿Princesa?

Ella sonrió con calma, sin despegar su vista de la Luna. Sentí mi sonrojo renacer al mirarla de nuevo.

-No quiero irme de aquí, quiero nunca tenerme que ir de este lugar.- La miré con confusión, sin comprender mucho su explicación.

Finalmente, comprendiendo todo, no pude evitar reír con ternura. Era demasiado linda. Quise abrazarla con fuerza, pero eso solo habría arruinado el momento.

-Pero pequeña, aquí no está tu boda, ni tus amigos, ni tu familia, ni tu novio.-Me miró con curiosidad, ladeando su cabeza. Tuve que agarrarme con fuerza de mi sudadera para evitar arrimarla entre mis brazos.

-Eso lo sé, Len. Pero no los necesito.

Abrí los con sorpresa. Esperaba todo menos esa respuesta. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? Si quería que me diera un paro, estaba logrando su cometido.

-Pero que cosas dices, Rin. Son tu familia, no podrías sobrevivir sin ellos. Además, también esta Dell, no podrías dejarlo.

Rin rió con cariño. Acabaría explotando si ella no paraba de hacerme sentir esas descargas.

-Len, pero tú no entiendes.- Se volteo a mirarme. Su mirada era tan sincera, tan pura, que siempre terminaba volteando la mía, no queriendo ensuciarla, pero algo pasó esa vez, que no voltee; me quede ahí sin intenciones de moverme… O respirar.- Yo no necesito a nadie más que a ti, hermano.

El mundo se detuvo. La Luna dejó de brillar, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, el viento había dejado de soplar, llevándose con él el ronroneo de las hojas y los temblores de los pétalos. Todo era de un solo color, y no era ni rosa, ni gris ni morado; era azul.

-Yo…

-Por eso necesito que lo entiendas, Len. No importa cuántos años, gritos, peleas o tristezas, jamás va a haber nadie en este universo a quien ame más que a ti.- Mi corazón se detuvo. Cada miembro de mí quedó quieto, con tal de concentrarse en cada palabra que saliera de su boca.- Y debes prometerme que nunca lo olvidarás.

Claro que no podría olvidarlo. No había nada que pudiera hacerme olvidar ese momento. Ahora todavía, a veces antes de irme a dormir, cierro los ojos y lo recuerdo, entonces mis fuerzas se recargan y río, haciendo que Luka me vea con confusión, yo solo le sonrío y le acaricio su mejilla, diciendo que no es nada. Pero es mucho. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida.

-Lo prometo.-Nos sonreímos, ambos deseando quedarnos ahí por el resto de nuestras vidas.- Te amo, Rin.

- Y yo a ti, Len.- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Con una gran preocupación, alcé mi mano para borrarla. Al hacerlo noté que no era la única que lloraba. Y entonces nos abrazamos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, tal vez minutos, horas, o hasta el final de la fiesta. Lo único que sé es que Rin olía a Naranja, la naranja más dulce que probé en mi vida. También sé cuantas lágrimas lloró. Fueron 50, para mi gran pesar. Odiaba ver otro gesto en ella que no fuera felicidad.

Después de esa fiesta desaparecí. No supe más de la familia Yowane por un tiempo. Vagué durante años, alcanzando hasta la más oscura esquina del mundo. Aprendí cosas, muchas, demasiadas. Cada lección es un tesoro inolvidable que desearía compartir con cada persona, para que entonces ellos vieran la vida como yo la veía. Y a eso me dedico ahora. Soy escritor de novelas.

También aprendí a enamorarme. Y me casé, dando como resultado a tres pequeñines, a los que adoro con toda mi alma. Sus nombres son Rin, Nana, y el tercero, el único hombre que tuvimos, es Kaito, en honor a la persona que me mando aquella cadena en mi adolescencia. Los cinco somos muy felices.

La noche de mi boda, levanté la cabeza, con mi Luka entre mis brazos, y me encontré con la Luna. Era redonda y hermosa. Sonreí, porque era la noche perfecta para casarse.

Una vez al mes recibo cartas de Rin, que siempre consiguen sacarme una gran sonrisa y mejorar mi día. Su vida es buena. Tantos años casada con Dell dieron frutos a una pequeña. Rin me prometió que de haber sido hombre le habría puesto mi nombre, yo solo pude reír. Su nombre es Ame, una palabra japonesa para "lluvia". A pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos puede mencionar esa mañana de lluvia cuando encontró la carta, lo que para mí está bien.

La amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Sin embargo, aprendí a controlarlo, y ahora puedo verla sin sonrojarme ni ponerme nervioso. Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí por ella, porque ella siempre será mi primer amor.

Soy feliz, tanto como esa noche fui. Solo que esta vez es interminable, y agradezco a la vida por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AÁ! ¿Les gusto? :D ¡Espero que si! Creo que me siento satisfecha con el final... pero todavía no estoy muy segura O.o<strong>

**Snif, snif... Me he puesto sentimental... Mis hermosos vocaloids son felices :'D. Creo que necesito un pañuelo.**

**¡VAMOS MIS PEQUEÑOS! ¡Comenten! Por favor, necesito saber que tantos meses de preocupaciones han valido la pena, si no me deprimiré :c**

**¡Los estaré esperando! :D**

**¡CUÍDENSE MUCHO! Tengan un día precioso :3**

**¡Chaito!**


	3. ¿Y entonces seremos felices?

**De acuerdoooo. ¡VENGO EN SON DE PAZ! He entendido que casi nadie esta contento con el otro final. Al menos así lo tomé por la falta de comentarios...**

**¡LO LAMENTO! ¿¡OKAY!? NO SABEN CUANTO ME DUELE HABERLOS DEFRAUDADO. Solo quise escribir un fic feliz y realista, aunque ya entendí que a nadie le agrado mi idea xD. Por eso vengo con esto. Querían que terminaran juntos, así que hice un final alternativo. Este no es el que yo decía, el que necesitaba terminar antes de subirlo, he hecho este hoy para que fueran felices :3.**

**Deben de entender que el incesto esta muuuuy mal (aunque para mi es sexy y hermoso *o*) así que por eso no puedo escribir rosas sobre el. **

**¡ESPERO LES GUSTE! Lo hecho con todo mi amor c:**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo saco provecho de estos con fines de entretenimiento gratuito. Rayos, así nunca pagaré mi universidad ¬¬... xD**

**¡Nos vemos abajini!**

* * *

><p>Desperté lentamente, con ese delicioso olor a naranjas para tranquilizarme. Sentía ese especial calor a un lado mío, ese que me volvía loco. Podía sentirlo en mi radar, ella estaba a un lado mío descansando. Y supe que esta mañana sería igual a las demás; una mañana hermosamente dolorosa.<p>

Me quedé unos minutos así, disfrutando de su calor. Todo era paz y serenidad, tanta que llegaría al punto donde me haría daño. No había nada que pudiera alterarme mientras ella estuviera a mi lado; a excepción de ella misma.

Me voltee completamente, para observar ese pequeño rostro. Sus largas pestañas, sus cejas, su respingada nariz, sus mejillas –tan coloradas como siempre- y sus finos y apetitosos labios. Amaba cada pequeña peca, pelo y dedo de ella. Todo en ella era tan hermoso que casi lastimaba el verlo, pero la realidad era que si dolía; dolía saber que no merecía nada de ello.

No importaba cuantos besos, caricias, palabras y miradas nos dirijamos, ni cuántos momentos pasemos, ni las risas o los abrazos, ella nunca me pertenecía. Dolía tanto, que cada mañana solo esperaba. Tan solo esperaba el día en que yo me apagara por completo, con ese olor a dulce naranjas entre mis brazos.

Y la abracé fuertemente, por primera vez sin preocuparme si la despertaba o no, sin preocuparme del poder que sus azules ojos tenían en mi. Porque me permitiría ser egoísta por un rato más; mirando esos ojos azules llenos de amor e inocencia guardada; besando esos labios tan perfectos y llenos de culpa; observando esa sonrisa de falsa felicidad, que la sentía como cuchillos clavándose con fuerza, uno siempre más fuerte que el anterior; acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, esforzándome porque ella disfrutara, aunque sabía que en el fondo ella no pensaba en mí; coger sus cabellos entre mis manos, siempre sorprendiéndome de la suavidad que estos poseían; tomar toda la esencia que pudiera poseer, la que me enamoraba más y más cada día. Disfrutaría de ella hasta que ella misma pusiera un alto, entonces yo la dejaría ir para luego desvanecerme. Rin era la fuerza que me sostenía, sabía perfectamente que al momento en que ella se cansara, yo caería y moriría en ese mismo instante. Y odiaba eso, odiaba mantenerla atada a mí. A este interminable sufrimiento del que nadie saldría vivo. Odiaba que ella sufriera por mi culpa, porque sabía cuando la necesitaba.

Pero mientras yo moría lentamente, la mantendría entre mis brazos, abrazada fuertemente. Así como hacía en esos momentos.

Y sabría que llegaría el día donde no le temería a esos ojos. Porque me encargaría de que esa infelicidad desapareciera de ellos, daría mi alma por ello.

Llegaría el día donde ambos pudiéramos ver a los ojos del otro y no viéramos solo azul. Tendríamos ese brillo que alguna vez tuvimos en nuestra juventud. Y nos abrazaríamos, un verdadero abrazo, que solo resultara hermoso y no jodidamente doloroso.

Mierda, cuanto deseaba que fueramos felices.

**¿Qué habíamos hecho para merecer eso?**

-Len…

-Princesa.- Me aparté lentamente, disfrutando de la hermosa vista. Le dirigí una sonrisa, una especialmente para ella.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante minutos, esperando encontrar algo que nunca haríamos. Ya no había chispa. Y sin embargo nos sonreímos, como si ingoraramos ese hecho por completo. Pero no lo hacíamos. Queríamos amarnos sin sentir esa extrema culpabilidad.

-¿Cómo has dormido, princesa?

-Como siempre… He tenido esos sueños.- Pesadillas, eso eran. Torturaban cada noche a mi princesa, y me frustraba tanto no poder desaparecerlas. Quería hacerlo, deseaba tanto hacerlo. Necesitaba desaparecer cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño a mi princesa.

_Entonces, solo debería desaparecer yo._

-Rin...- La abracé fuertemente, haciendo todo lo posible por controlar mi fuerza. Pero me enojaba. No podía evitar sentir ese odio hacia mí mismo.-Lo siento…- Era todo mi culpa. Si tan solo dejara de ser un cobarde que decía amarla y protegerla y finalmente huir de ahí.

_Porque en este caso, huir era un acto de valentía._

-¿Por qué lo sientes, Len?- Me preguntó, con la voz quebrada. Sentí algo romperse dentro de mí.- ¿Por qué, Len? ¿Por qué?- Se agarró fuertemente de mis hombros. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus lagrimas correr por mi pecho. Dolía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.- Tú me amas. Tú me proteges. ¿Entonces porque te disculpas?

Mantuve la boca cerrada, aguantando un sollozo. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era preocuparla. Pero ella sabía que ambos llorábamos, no había forma de que no lo supiera. Ambos sufríamos de la misma forma. No había otra manera de hacerlo, si uno sufría, el otro también lo hacía. –Por eso mismo, porque te amo.- Aplasté mi nariz en su cuello, intentando tomar ese olor, aquella droga que tanto me calmaba. Pero esta vez no funcionó.- Por eso lo siento.

Sentí una vibración en mi pecho; ella reía. Y sentí una dolorosa descarga recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. No de esas que sentía cuando ella sonreía, o me miraba, o _reía. _Era una nueva sensación que se había generado con el paso del tiempo. Era la que me despertaba y me llevaba a la realidad. Una realidad donde Rin no reía con sinceridad, con esa chispa tan centellante que dejaba aturdidos a todos, no. Una realidad donde sus risas eran sarcásticas.

-Len….- Se separó de mi, para poderme ver a los ojos. Yo me asusté, porque su expresión no era la misma de antes, la inocencia la había perdido. Ahora solo quedaba la maliciosa mueca de quien había aprendido de sus experiencias; ninguna de esas experiencias era buena.- Entonces, yo también me disculpo.- Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Sentía una infinidad de contradictorias sensaciones recorrerme. Felicidad; tristeza; enojo;- Yo…- Nostalgia; incredulidad; pasión; miedo; desesperación; culpabilidad; esperanza;- Te amo, Len.- Y sobre todas…

Amor.

Sonreí, abandonando la realidad y regresando a ese sueño enfermizo, donde todo era amor y felicidad. Y antes de sumergirme completamente, desee nunca salir de ese transe, donde los dos vivíamos en esa sombra de felicidad sin sentido. Donde el dolor y el sufrimiento eran un mito.

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeña- La acomodé sobre mi pecho, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos de oro.- Más que nada en el mundo.

_Lo siento, mamá. Ojalá nunca tengas que vernos de esta forma. Sé que te mataría._

Juntos eramos unos cobardes que corrimos de todo lo que alguna vez fuimos, de la realidad y de todo el que nos amaba para poder alcanzar la felicidad. Rin era la bondadosa que me la entregaba y yo era el egoísta que la recibía.

**Oh si, ya lo recordé.**

**Somos unos asquerosos incestuosos.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡TARAAAAAAAAA! ¿Mejor? ¿Wakis de pollo? Necesito saber sus opiniones D:<strong>

****Además de lo otro, también deben entender que Rin si ama a su hermano, pero no con la misma intensidad. En este final ha aprendido a quererlo, o al menos eso piensa, por el bien de su hermano. O bueno ¡ tómenlo como ustedes quieran! Me gusta que ustedes lo interpreten como les gusta :3****

****¡LOS AMITO MIS PEQUEÑOS! Pero necesito pedirles un favor ¿Podrían comentar por favor? ¿PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR? ¡Es que estoy salada! En ninguna de mis historias tengo casi comentarios, y realmente me esfuerzo. Me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta, o si necesito esforzarme más. Si no nunca aprenderé.****

****¡CUÍDENSE MUCHO! Que tengan un día así bien 'inchi hermoso :D****

****¡Chaito!****


End file.
